Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{2}{8z} - \dfrac{5}{8z}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{2 - (5)}{8z}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-3}{8z}$